Once you go Sasuke
by gabychaan
Summary: Tu sabes lo rumores, una vez con Sasuke y necesitarás silla de ruedas.


Once you go Sasuke,

_You'll need a __**wheelchair**__._

Naruto miro de reojo a su mejor amigo, estaban en clase de deporte lo cual significaba un montón de chicas en uniforme deportivo babeando sus tennis por Sasuke, su amigo desde la infancia. Hasta cierto punto siempre le había molestado la excesiva atención que le prestaban, si le preguntaban a él, Sasuke, era el tipo más ordinario del mundo, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro… ya, eso era todo, ése era Sasuke Uchiha en palabras de Uzumaki Naruto.

Aunque bien podría ser que el monstruo de los celos estuviera hablando por él, ese sería el caso claro, sí fuera que él, Uzumaki Naruto necesitará atención de las féminas de su clase, cosa que no era cierta, porque bueno… el recientemente… (casi toda la vida adolescente) había descubierto (admitido) que era… gay, homosexual, le iban las pollas y los pechos planos y tonificados, ya… eso era todo.

Después de lo dicho, entonces uno pensaría que podrían ser celos de que las muchachas revolotearan alrededor de Sasuke distrayendo su atención de él, pero no, tampoco, porque el ya había perdido la cabeza por alguien y era el hermano guay del moreno, era alto, fuerte, parecido a Sasuke, pero más agradable, menos antisocial y tenía esta expresión pacífica en su rostro, todo un imán y como si el paquete no estuviera completo ya, era gay, como él.

Dibujo una sonrisita tonta.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer oídos sordos a las últimas noticias (bueno, cotilleos) que rondaban por su colegio últimamente, eran chismes bastante ridículos, pero capaces de atraer la curiosidad de muchos, incluyéndolo a él.

Ino se sentó al lado de Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ambos se quedaron absortos viendo como Sasuke se ponía de pie para su prueba de atletismo, ambos ojos azules bajaron recorriendo el cuerpo del otro como usualmente hacían siempre. Hasta que el otro terminaba y ella le comentaba el último cotilleo del momento.

La Sakura frentona dice haberse acostado con Sasuke ayer y por eso no puede dar deporte hoy. – el rubio frunció el ceño confundido.

Porque Sasuke se la follo no puede dar deporte… joder que le hizo el bastardo, ¿dejarla inválida? – Ino soltó una suave risa.

Probablemente sólo está exagerando, pero escuche a Hinata decir que Neji llego cojeando de su 'sesión de estudio con Sasuke' – bueno, eso sí tenía más sentido.

Pues es lo normal, digo, le dieron por el culo y con lo bruto que es el teme ese, no me sorprende. – ella negó con la cabeza por el lenguaje utilizado, pero le cedió la razón.

Pero igual… da curiosidad, ¿no? – murmuró mientras clavaba la vista en el susodicho que estaba dándole la 3era vuelta al campo, realizando saltos de vallas perfectos. El idiota resultaba ser bueno en todo, la regla de 'bueno para los números, malo para el deporte' o viceversa, no aplicaba en ese tempano de hielo.

Si hay algún Uchiha por el cual satisficiera mi curiosidad sería Uchiha… Itachi. Por el doy el culo y algo más… - Ino le golpeo el hombro escandalizada, pero joder, el rubio tenía razón, ella también le daría a ese hombre lo que le pidiese, aunque eso significase follar en el aire, debajo del suelo, en la cama, en el agua… joder, se echo fresco alejando los pensamientos.

Te vuelvo a ceder la razón, pero anda, dime la verdad, eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ¿nunca te ha invitado a una 'sesión de estudio'? – el Uzumaki negó, las susodichas reuniones realmente eran una clase práctica de anatomía y educación sexual. La verdad les sorprendía a todos que Sasuke no fuera virgen, digo con el carácter que tenía y su fobia al 'contacto físico' ejemplo: abrazos, besos, agarrar manos, etc.

Joder no, y si lo hiciera, tampoco lo haría. – Ino se sobo la barbilla pensativa. – No me malinterpretes, eso de sexo y amistad lo veo problemático y total ya sabes que no me interesa ése. – Hinata se acerco lentamente a ellos, sin embargo ninguno corto el rollo de la conversación.

Suenas como Shikamaru al decir lo problemático. – comento la recién llegada. – Hablan de Itachi y Sasuke, ¿no? – ambos asintieron. – Escuche un rumor reciente, dicen que Sasuke te va a extender la invitación. – los ojos azules vivaces, rodaron, se pusieron en blanco y un bufido indignado salió de sus labios.

¿Y ése que se cree? Ni ostias le digo que sí. – La perlada rio por la bajo. Hacía tiempo que Hinata no era la chica recatada de antes, sí seguía siendo tranquila y pacífica, pero podía sostener conversaciones sin tartamudear.

Anda, podrías decirle que sí y te imaginas que te estás montando el rollo con el hermanito de Itachi. – los tres rieron.

Suena tan sucio si lo pones así, como si yo me aprovechará de Sasuke. – cosa que él no hacía, más bien, si aceptaba, Sasuke se aprovecharía de él.

Anda, piénsatelo, porque viene hacía acá. – le susurro Ino, poniéndose en pie con Hinata y perdiéndose por ahí.

Sasuke llego con toda su pose galante, azul y negro se encontraron sosteniendo un duelo de miradas, hasta que los finos labios rosados de Sasuke se curvaron hacía la izquierda en una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal una sesión de estudio hoy después de clase? – Naruto analizo los pro y los contra, sin embargo, no valía la pena decirle que sí desde un inicio.

Tengo planes. – mintió. Uzumaki se puso de pie y procedió a realizar sus pruebas de atletismo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado para nada ofendido.

Ino arqueo una ceja cuando Naruto finalmente regreso a clases después de una semana de ausencia, el rubio avanzo lentamente cojeando hasta sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa prepotente desde su lugar.

¡Naruto! ¿Qué te paso? – los ojos azules de Naruto se toparon con los verdes de Sakura, los perla de Hinata y los azules opacos de Ino, lentamente se inclino sobre la mesa de manera tal que solo ellas escucharan y como acto de reflejo ellas hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura, tu más que ninguna otra deberías saberlo. –comentó, la pelirrosada frunció el ceño confundida. – Ya sabes lo que dicen. – insistió. – Una vez con Sasuke, vas a necesitar silla de ruedas. – y con una deslumbrante sonrisa se puso de pie, retirándose con el moreno que le esperaba a su lado.

Así que es cierto… - murmuraron todas.

Hey, ¿no que tu ya lo sabías? – cierta ojiverde desvió la vista silbando. Sí supieran que Sasuke había pedido que diseminaran esos rumores… Bueno, no importa, total, eran ciertos…


End file.
